


Mwah

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [117]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Pipabeth - Freeform, Piper is a dork, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Piper wants attention, Annabeth is there to give her some.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Mwah

**Author's Note:**

> Well, never thought I’d be here. I haven’t had the energy to write Will or Nico so... I mean I guess y’all get some pipabeth out of it?
> 
> Enjoy???

With the confidence of someone who just asked a girl out to the movies and she said yes, Piper strode you to Annabeth, her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Annabeth was sitting on the porch of the Athena cabin, studying over a book. She had a couple papers of notes sitting around her, being held down by stones so they wouldn’t fly away.

Annabeth didn’t look up when she approached. Piper plopped herself down right in Annabeth’s lap, throwing her arms around Annabeth’s shoulder.

“AnnieBeth,” Piper singsonged, leaning her cheek on Annabeth’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Annabeth glanced at Piper’s face, her grey eyes reflecting the sunlight. 

“I request your full attention at this very moment,” Piper said, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

“I’m giving you my full attention,” Annabeth wrapped her arms around Piper’s waist. She stared at the other girl expectantly.

There was a beat of silence before Piper giggled.

“Mwah,” Piper kissed Annabeth on the nose, the corners of her eyes crinkling when she smiled.

“Mwah,” Annabeth said back, chuckling and returning Piper’s kiss to the nose.

“Okay, that’s all I needed,” Piper started to get off of Annabeth’s lap, her feet crinkling one of the papers.

“You come here and sit down so dramatically only to give me a kiss on the nose?” Annabeth held Piper’s hand. 

“Maybe?” Piper shrugged, laying down on the porch, her legs now in Annabeth’s lap.

“How rude.” Annabeth patted Piper’s calf, leaning over her legs to continue reading through her textbook.

“Yeah, I know, I just go to shower my girlfriend with love and affection and I’m just so rude,” Piper draped her arm over her eyes, drawing out her words dramatically.

“Yup, absolutely the messiest person on the planet,” Annabeth deadpanned, a small smirk pulling the corners of her lips up.

“You don’t really mean that?”

“No.”

“Cool.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I had this idea for a couple hours until I finally got the chance to write it. I’m gonna hate myself in the morning it’s almost one am.
> 
> Goodnight/morning/afternoon


End file.
